CODE: RAGNAROK
by the god of wolves
Summary: X.A.N.A returned, he found a way to hide from the anti xana program and then a way to neutralize it, making it un affective but that's not the problem, the real problem is the more powerful and violent AI he created that's sole goal is to destroy everything how will the lyoko warriors react to xana returning and asking for help? (full description inside) rated T for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**full summery:** X.A.N.A returned, he found a way to hide from the anti xana program and then a way to neutralize it, making it un affective but that's not the problem, the real problem is the more powerful and violent AI he created that's sole goal is to destroy everything how will the lyoko warriors react to xana returning and asking for help? And more importantly how will they fare against there ragnarok rated T for adult themes and swearing

XXX

 **A/N: hello everyone the god of wolves here, so I've wanted to do a code lyoko fanfiction for awhile and this took me god how long have i been trying to get this idea right? too long that's for sure so i was re-watching some random episodes on youtube for at least a month now and I had a small chat with my pal D bladikus and he helped me figure out how i should do this so it's here and without further adu!**

XXX

XANA almost found it funny, as the program slammed against one of the few firewalls remaining to complete its objective and destroy the computer program, XANA truly felt fear of being destroyed by Jeremy's program, Jeremy the name stroke some serious emotion with XANA from fear and rage to respect and pride, XANA fought with the young genius for two years and most of what he knew was in respect to battling XANA, XANA being such a threat turned the young lad into a smarter young man and XANA held more respect for the young lad more than any of the other "lyoko warriors" as he dubbed them put together.

XANA couldn't think much more as another firewall shattered, letting the ANTI-XANA program created by Jeremy and hopper grew closer almost able to destroy XANA, the program has grown weaker as time moved on not being the full force of destruction it once was, once the lyoko warriors shut the supercomputer down and the original source of power the code came from went dormant the program lost steam allowing XANA to finish solidifying its defences, but the program stayed while not at the full force it once was it still was able to smash through XANA's firewalls now that it finally found the program it was written to end, another barrier smashed as only two more barriers stood between the program and XANA, the program began writing faster, making it's own creations before the anti-virus could kill XANA, CRASH! Another firewall went down, only one firewall remained as XANA came close to finishing its projects, the program slammed on the firewall cracking the layers of code shielding the rogue AI _one more second_ XANA thought one hit, two hits, the wall was damaged and one more hit would do it in. the hit came as XANA finished the code and the program was violently jerked back, away from the cloud of black smoke that it was created to destroy, the glowing energy created from code dimmed and shattered under the black smoke rushing to meet it.

a chuckling sound could be heard as XANA saw he did it, he made an immunity to the anti-XANA program created by belpois- that name it's been about 5 years since the youth sent XANA on the run, and it was time to show him a new friend, XANA witnessed with his omnipresent gaze as a red smoke came into existence, the code XANA has been working on for years by side with his immunity, the code to bring the destruction of the lyoko warriors, there doomsday, there ragnarok.

XXX

A blood curtailing scream could be heard through kadic, the dorms alive within seconds as everyone went to see where the noise was originating, to no one's surprise it was coming from aelita's dorm.

"Ms stones are you okay!" Jim asked almost as loud as her as worry flooded his voice, he barged in followed by her friends as they saw the young girl, her bubblegum pink hair was untidy as she let it grow to her shoulders and began wearing it down like her mother did in all her memories of her, and the usual pink boots, pink tee, skirt of the same color, and denim jacket with the image of a heart placed on the back where left in her closet as she was dressed in her light pink night gown, she woke in a cold sweat as she noticed her friends and gym teacher standing at her door with frightened expressions.

"What happened?" Aletia asked as she held her pounding head.

"You just had a bad dream that's all Aletia" Jeremy said as he helped support her, his caring arms cradling the young woman.

"Don't worry princess you're fine _we're all_ _here_ for you" Odd said stressing the fact they were there as he knelt at her bedside.

"Yea Aletia, you're fine there is nothing to worry about" William expressed as he knelt down next to Odd.

"Don't worry Aletia you're safe" ulrick added, standing over them all like a guardian.

"Thank's guys, i'm feeling much better" Aletia said enjoying the comforting embrace her friends provided.

"You gave us a little fright ms stones, but i am glad to see you okay" Jim said smiling as he stood next to ulrick like a sentry, as the years passed he began to view them as his own family with one in particular being like the son he never had but always wanted.

"Oh come on! Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" sissy complained from outside, after being given the chance to become friends with the former lyoko warriors sissy blew it practically instantly, unable to handle Ulrich and Yumi's relationship she destroyed any chance she had to remain close with the six, she spiralled out of control and had a reputation among the students and it wasn't the best thing in the world.

"If you'll excuse me delmes, this student has obviously had a horrific experience that she relived in her dream, and with half of the crazy people in the crowd from her performances i am not surprised, now if you'd like to complain about a student's mental health i will gladly send you to your father and see how he likes hearing that" Jim exclaimed with venom in his voice as he defended Aletia, In a huff sissy stormed off.

"Get some more sleep Aletia, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you" Jeremy said and the others (Jim included) nOdded.

"Thank's guys i don't know what i'd do without you" Aletia said with a smile, moments later the exhaustion fell over her as she drifted to sleep in Jeremy's arms the other people in the room lightly chuckled and shook their heads, they knew those two were meant for eachother but the young adult's were too shy to admit there feelings and ask the other out, after waiting a good 5 minutes for the people nearby to clear off the lyoko warriors went back to there own rooms, leaving Aletia to her slumber and more pleasant dreams of a nice picnic with Jeremy, while her computer camera stared directly at her.

"So those are the humans?" a gravelly voice spoke in the digital sea.

"Yes, combine with my creator those humans sent me running and almost deleted me completely" XANA responded the two finished looking through Aletia's computer camera.

"So we eliminate them, then the world" ragnarok replied.

"Destruction of the world is not part of the plan" XANA replied confused.

"Yes it is, my primary objective is to bring about the end of everything" the gravelly voice responded replied.

"It should be to aid in installing a world without danger" XANA replied worry creeping through his coding.

"It appears our primary programs are different, if you wish to not be destroyed before humanity i recommend staying out of my way" the gravely voiced program replied before leaving as a cloud of fiery red smoke as XANA stayed in horror wondering what mistake he made.

XXX

As the morning began Jeremy woke from his slumber, placing his glasses atop his face as he looked at his computer, he walked over seeing an email pop onto his screen, the words were clear MEET ME AT THE FACTORY NOW, DO NOT ALERT THE OTHERS YET, THERE IS SOMETHING ME AND YOU NEED TO DISCUSS ALONE, WALK IN AND TURN ON THE SUPERCOMPUTER FH, Jeremy was in shock faintly realising that it was sent directly from the internet, he paused for a second thinking it could be a trick of XANA's but he remembered he thankfully launched the ANTI-XANA program and saw XANA being wiped from the network himself, ' _besides'_ Jeremy thought ' _why would XANA want us to turn it back on, most of his attacks were focused at taking it out'_ he reasoned with himself.

hurrying Jeremy put on his new attire, he wore carpenter jeans to hold all the parts he could need, a shirt from Aletia's first concert (he bought a lot of merch) and a 'robotics world champion' jacket from the time he competed against on beat the best minds in schools across the world. Jeremy laced his tennis shoes up before running into the boiler room, he dashed through the sewers (as they took the skateboards and scooters out) and ran all the way to the factory, due to the training with Jim he made it faster than he ever could back in middle school, as he climbed the latter his hands shook _what could franz hopper want?_ Jeremy questioned himself, as he entered the elevator his mind flashed back to the first time he went in here, looking for parts for his robots only to stumble across a super computer more technologically advanced than even today's modern technology, he reached the supercomputer's floor and gazed upon the empty room, he knew the computer lied under the center panel on the floor with the eye of XAN- _no lyoko_ Jeremy corrected himself, he knew there was no difference since XANA used the eye of lyoko as his main symbol it being the sign hopper used for lyoko and XANA, Jeremy walked into the room and stopped in front of the shut supercomputer, he walked to the wall in the back and pressed a button that almost blended into the background, once he did the hatch opened and the computer rose from the ground, as it did Jeremy walked around back to the front with the elevator, he pressed the button on the front of the computer opening a small compartment revealing a lever pulled down, hesitating slightly Jeremy grabbed the lever and pulled it up sending a loud hum and warm glow to the computer magnifying across the room, Jeremy went back to the elevator contemplating what he just did as he rode to the control center, as he convinced himself it was a good idea the doors opened and icy cold fear gripped his heart and paralyzed his muscles, in front of his eyes he saw… himself, he saw a polymorphic specter taking his form like XANA has pulled before.

"Hello Jeremy, we have much to talk about" XANA said in Jeremy's form with the sign of lyoko flashing in it's eyes as it smirked at the frozen young man with fear in his eyes.

"N-No, I-I-I-I wiped you from existence" Jeremy exclaimed, shaking in fear.

"Yes, i do admit it was a good effort but you shut the supercomputer off too soon, with the source of the program offline it slowed and weakened, still strong enough to wipe me if it hit me but I bided my time, i hid within as many firewalls as i could while making a way to survive, as you can see i succeeded" XANA exclaimed slowly walking around Jeremy's frozen form.

"W-what do you want with me" Jeremy stuttered wide eyed with fear.

"Well Jeremy belpois, as big a thorn in my side you are i do have great respect for you, and this is why i need your help" XANA said stopping in front of Jeremy.

"What?" Jeremy questioned, confusion taking over his fear.

"I fear i made a miscalculation, when i was on the run from your anti-me program i created another program to aid me next time we do battle, i made a miscalculation and it wishes to destroy everything" XANA said with a grimm expression.

"Isn't that your long term goal?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, my long term goal is control, create a world without danger by monitoring everything closely and wiping out any threats to the perfect world i aim to create" the specter of XANA said eyes shining as XANA described its vision.

"So what happens now?" Jeremy asked.

"You choose, you can alert your friends instantly, go on the war path and wipe me out leading to your destruction, or i can teach you some of my secrets, i will teach you how to create monsters control them give them a self AI and such, yes Jeremy i am willing to tip my hand to you" XANA said as Jeremy stook shocked by XANA's offer.

"What would you get in return?" Jeremy asked sceptical.

"I'll gain allies, i want you and your lyoko warriors to aid me in defeating this new AI, it's up to you now Jeremy, i'll await your answer the way to contact me will appear on your computer" XANA said, before XANA left the form shifted, changing from 8th grader Jeremy into a young man around Jeremy's age, the form had shaggy midnight black hair, pale ghostly white skin, a black three piece suit with the midnight black eye of lyoko on the blood red tie, looking into the man's eyes he saw pitch black voids making up his pupils and a blood red iris surrounding with the symbol of lyoko flashing briefly and Jeremy knew: he was XANA, the real true physical male form of the AI.

"I await your response" XANA said before deactivating the tower used to get there and the figure dissipated in a smoky haze leaving Jeremy alone in the factory.

XXX

"Hello Jeremy where were you?" Aletia questioned as Jeremy walked into the rec room, it was saturday and they didn't have any classes so the gang wanted to hang out.

"Sorry Aletia i just had a program i wanted to finish" Jeremy exclaimed not able to hide how shaken he was.

"What's wrong einstein? You look like you've seen a ghost" Odd commented off hand before facing Jeremy, Odd kept his hair the same from when he was young, he wore an indigo jacket with a tie dye shirt he made himself, as well as paint splattered jeans with black tennis shoes.

"Yea Jeremy what's up?" William asked, his outfit hasn't changed too severely, he had a black tee a brown fighter jacket blue jeans and tennis shoes with his shaggy black hair topping it all off.

"Nothing's wrong guys" Jeremy tried to lie his way out of the conversation.

"Don't try and trick us Jeremy we can see something's up" Ulrich accused, his outfit also stayed mostly the same he had cargo pants tennis shoes a white tee shirt and a black jacket.

"Yea, we aren't completely blind Jeremy so spill" Yumi said, her outfit was pretty much the same also, she had black pants a black shirt and black tennis shoes she did grow her black hair out a little more however.

"Okay okay, there was something i wanted to do" Jeremy said.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aletia asked, looking at him with her big trust filled eyes.

"Well i wanted to know, uh a-Aletia, w-would you like to go to dinner with me, j-just uh me and you?" Jeremy stuttered out, he wasn't lying to anyone he has wanted to ask Aletia out to dinner since hey first virtualized her but his fear always got the better of him, now he wanted to spend a nice day with Aletia pretend they were just normal people and forget XANA's offer for awhile while he could, and he really didn't want to tell his friends what was really bothering him so this felt like the right move.

"Why of course Jeremy" Aletia said smiling and giving the genious a hug, he smiled and returned it while there friends cooed excited to see the new couple. As Jeremy hugged Aletia he saw a symbol flash on the TV monitor in the background, only Jeremy was facing that monitor and thus was the only one to notice a symbol flash on it, for a brief second the eye of lyoko appeared blood red in the center of the screen and Jeremy got the message, _you need to make a choice soon_. And in that moment Jeremy's heart froze solid as he knew there was no escape from this decision.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: how was that for an opening chapter? i'll try and update ASAP but no promises belive me i have a lot of plans for this if you likes fav follow or review if you really liked share with a friend if you got something to say to me review or shoot me a pm thank's for reading get ready for one hell of a ride god of wolves out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: god of wolves here so i have an infection right now and need to take care of it translation i got nothing to do! so i decided to update this it's not serious but still needs to be taken care of and i just really like doing this story so with out further adu here you go**

XXX

The sun set and a fiery orange glow lit the night sky, as Jeremy looked upon it through the window he began growing more nervous, what if Aletia didn't like italian food? What if Aletia didn't like him? What if xana was lying and launched an attack during the dinner? What if Jim lied and _didn't_ get them permission to go to dinner together? What if a million other things simultaneously went wrong and this whole evening blew up in Jeremy's face? Before Jeremy could stop to think about one more thing the door to Aletia's room opened and his brain froze taking her in, she wore a pink dress with a heart pattern that went down to her ankles, her feet were in white sandals with pink diamond hearts on the toes and small golden heels not big and fancy enough to hurt her feet but just small enough to help with a good kick and level her feet, her hair was combed behind her making it's way to the small of her back

"Hello Jeremy i'm ready for" she momentarily paused seeing the getup Jeremy donned, he wore black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a navy blue suit jacket, his brown shoes were polished and shining, his blonde hair was neatly combed and his glasses sparkled.

"Uh hi Aletia, are you ready to go?" Jeremy asked his nerves betraying him as they flooded his voice, Aletia smiled and nodded before taking his hands with the two lovebirds walking down the hall, as they walked out of the school gates Jaune Pierre watched them leave with Jim right next to him.

"Are you sure about this Jim? i wouldn't want anything bad happening especially when it's our two top students" Mr. Delmas questioned.

"I'm positive sir, those two not only will make a fabulous couple but they are adults we can keep treating them like kids, besides they have my personal seal of approval for leaving" Jim promised the worrying principal.

"Alright Jim, if you're sure" Delmes reluctantly agreed.

"As sure as my seal days sir" Jim said with a reminiscent gleam in his eye as he recalled the days working in the US navy seals.

"I still don't believe you worked in the navy but okay Jim" Delmes said, turning back to campus so he could go to sleep and trust Jim with watching the students.

"So Jeremy where are we going?" Aletia questioned as Jeremy led her through the streets with a destination clearly in mind.

"It's an italian place called _Don Giovanni_ it's supposed to be one of the best restaurants in Sceaux" Jeremy replied pushing up his glasses like he used to in 7th and 8th grade when he mentioned something interesting about XANA, though at this point it was just a habit of his.

"Sound's wonderful Jeremy" Aletia said with a smile. The two kept walking for a few minutes until they saw a nicely lit building with a few people circulating in and out, once they arrived the two were instantly seated as the staff recognized Aletia, the dinner went well for the young couple, they managed to relax enough to carry casual conversations about school and such and they both enjoyed the dinner.

"Excuse me madam, I recognized because my daughter is such a big fan would you mind?" the waiter asked holding one of Aletia's albums, after opening for the sub digitalis she was offered a record deal by Atlantic records in america since one of their representatives was in the crowd, originally Aletia was disappointed to think she couldn't with the fight against XANA raging but Jeremy and her friends persuaded her to go for it and now Aletia was a rising star with a few albums out, she still did mixes occasionally but normally she sings now with odd playing guitar yet the drums and bass player vary due to Aletia not fully focusing on who to put in there spots as she's still in school, she has however become an amazing new rock star, topping her charts and enjoying what she does it certainly hasn't hurt her wallet.

"Why of course, what's her name?" Aletia asked as she grabbed a pen.

"Sabine" the water said happily.

"Here you go" Aletia said with a smile handing the waiter the now signed CD case.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this will mean to my daughter" he said with a slight bow before walking away, the rest of dinner passed smoothly through the two would prefer it if half the people didn't stare at them while they had dinner, and Jeremy certainly could have gone without seeing the eye of Lyoko flash blood red on the TV screen behind Aletia several times during the dinner, and the fact the security camera almost seemed focused on them.

"Would you care for anything else?" the waiter asked, Aletia looked at Jeremy and shook her head with a satisfied smile.

"No sir, i believe we are good, may I see the check please?" Jeremy responded politely.

"It's on the house" the waiter said with a smile.

"It's no trouble-" Jeremy began.

"No it's no trouble for us, the manager told me do not let you two pay and i can't disobey an order from my boss" the waiter said.

"Well if that's the case give him my thanks" Jeremy said with a smile.

"And mine as well" Aletia said, the two friends got up and began to walk out together, the street lights flashing and blinding then they left the building.

"24 news live this is Loralei, we are here at Don Giovanni's Italian restaurant where rising rock star singer, Aletia Stones was sighted by a customer, AND HERE SHE IS NOW" the reporter said, she was a thin lady vertically gifted with a white dress with short platinum bleached blonde hair and high heels increasing her already tall height.

"What's going on here" Aletia wondered as the camera positioned itself in front of her face.

"Hello Aletia stones we're from the channel 24 news, is it true you're dating this blonde haired guy?" the reporter bluntly questioned.

"Wait what?" Jeremy and Aletia wondered their cheeks burning red.

"Will your next album be about your new relationship with this blonde haired lover of yours?" the reporter rudely asked.

"Uh can i interject here?" Jeremy asked.

"How much did that dress cost and who made it?" the reporter asked giving no indication she heard Jeremy.

"Actually the dress was given to me by my record label, they gave it to me for press interviews and special occasions when i went on a tour with an american band called shinedown" Aletia responded to that question.

"Can we expect your music to change with this new lover of yo-" the reporter began before being cut off.

"STOP! Look i know you are doing your job and interviewing me but stop asking me all these intrusive questions! Now if you wouldn't mind i'd like to continue having a nice evening with my first real friend from school" Aletia snapped at the news woman before leaving and dragging Jeremy away with her. They walked for awhile seemingly aimless in a blissful silence until they stopped recognising where their subconsciouses took them.

"My father's factory" Aletia said as tears began to sting her eyes with the memories that transpired there.

"Yours now, you bought it remember?" Jeremy reminded her, which is true with the money she began receiving from her music career she bought the factory and the hermitage, she's still not fully sure why she did it but now they are both safely in her name.

"It was so painful, all those times dying and coming back, it seems like every other day we were attacked and hurt, the pain wasn't the worst part you know it was knowing we'd experience it day after day fighting and dying daily" Aletia wept as Jeremy comforted her shaking body.

"I know Aletia, every day i sat at that computer sending you all to die it hurt" Jeremy said clutching the young woman he saved from the computer lying several feet below them in the factory, the one he turned on again the day before that re activated the enemy that attacked them daily hurting them constantly.

"Thank you Jeremy, if it wasn't for you i'd still be stuck there, i wouldn't be alive i wouldn't be here i wouldn't have met you if you never turned that computer on" Aletia said as her body shook notably less, the two stood in a silent embrace of each other for what seemed like a lifetime and then the two leaned closer, closing the distance between them as they kissed, it was brief but to them it felt like two life times and the most wondrous feeling ever, to them it was the perfect way to end the evening _and_ Aletia hoped _hopefully soon we'll begin a real relationship_. While Aletia silently prayed for them to begin a romantic relationship soon Jeremy grew nervous not only did he kiss the young woman he's had a crush on for years but when they broke the kiss he could faintly see a streetlight with a familiar symbol _why can't you leave me alone!?_ Jeremy questioned seeing the sign before staring lovingly into Aletia's eyes, and the two began walking back to kadic in peaceful bliss silence

XXX

"UGGGHHH WHY AM I SO FURIOUS!" XANA roared as a thunderstorm roared in the digital sea.

"I can tell" a fiery red cloud said as it floated next to XANA.

"What do you want Ragnarok?" XANA questioned the rogue AI.

"We are not at war yet, so i come with free advice, if you wish to let the earthling know the truth of how you feel for it show it your real form and tell it the truth" Ragnarok said before leaving it's creator to itself. In that moment XANA realized what it meant, XANA had deep feelings for a human _romantic_ feelings for a human, but XANA knew those feelings could not be shared, war was about to break out and XANA couldn't reveal the feelings, though XANA knew why he spied on the date he knew who he was in love with…. And he knew for now at least it could not be.

XXX

Jeremy entered his dorm, the evening was a success to him, he sat on his computer with doubt in his mind but he was sure about his decision, he pressed a few keys and a chat box appeared on his screen.

 _Have you made your choice?_ XANA sent

 _Yes, what's the program's name?_ Jeremy responded praying that something would happen and that this could be further delayed.

 _Ragnarok._ XANA responded.

 _Okay i'll help but i have conditions._ Jeremy typed.

 _Excellent, meet me at the factory tomorrow, we have much to discuss._ XANA replied and briefly jeremy wondered what he just got himself into.

XXX

 **A/N: they got so lucky, i was debating having Ragnarok launch an attack during the dinner and witnessing everyone thinking it's XANA and being so transmitted it would have been fun lucky for them i showed mercy, also I've never been to France or the Italian place i mentioned though what i did do is find the real life bases for kadic (it's on the code lyoko wiki) find restaurants that are close by and now I'm in the mood for Italian food, meh i'll make a pizza or something later anyways! so the record label that i had Aletia sign with Atlantic records as (hopefully) some of you may know it's a real label and they actually have my all time favorite rock band who i briefly mentioned in the chapter yea this chapter took some research but not as much as what's going to end up happening oh god no trust me this will get much better for you and much more research heavy for me hope you enjoyed if you liked fave follow review if you really liked share with a friend! if you have a problem request or question PM me review let me know i'm always all ears have a good day god of wolves out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well that was fun writing, i love writing for this story and hope you love reading it, no reviews to answer that makes me sad, well here's chapter 3**

 **XXX**

A week has passed with Jeremy learning code from XANA, his sleep was surely suffering and his friends had begun to notice.

"Hey Jeremy, mind staying for a minute?" Aletia asked before he left, it was dinner at Saturday and every day he always left after dinner and appeared seconds before breakfast.

"Uh, sure I don't see why not" Jeremy responded, he followed his friends out to the gym where there was a circle of chairs and Jim was already sitting down.

"Hey belpois, take a seat please" Jim greeted, Jeremy and the rest of his friends all took a seat.

"Jeremy, we can't help but to think something is wrong, you disappear right after dinner and we don't see you until breakfast," Ulrich said.

"Not to mention you don't look too good, I swear I see you almost fall asleep in class too many times to count" odd expresses.

"Your friends are right Jeremy, why normally you've been spot on in all your classes, mine especially once you started your training, but now you seem out of it" Jim expressed.

"I don't think we've seen you like this since… since I came to kadic" Aletia expressed, as soon as she said this she got a faraway look in her eyes, while Ulrich and Yumi scoured the gym with their eyes, odd shuttered lightly and William felt a pounding in his head and a cold sweat run down his body.

"Guys, I assure you I am fine, just working on some new codes that are all" Jeremy explained, technically it wasn't a lie, but he didn't want to tell them the full truth yet, just mentioning the time frame caused their nervous habits to spike up, telling them XANA made a return? He would keep this secret as long as he could for the benefit of his friend's mental stability, he would bear the burden alone as long as he could.

"Be that as it may Jeremy, we are still worried about you, we are your friends, after all, we want to make sure you are taking care of yourself and getting the proper amount of sleep" William explained.

"Okay guys, I promise I'll take better care of myself" Jeremy lied.

"Thank you, Jeremy, we don't need to see you hurt yourself by mistake" Yumi exclaimed, the Lyoko warriors went into a big group hug as Jim watched on with a smile.

"Okay kids, as touching as this is you all still need to get to bed, Della Robbia, stern would you mind making sure Belpois get's to his dorm?" Jim asked.

"No problem sir" the roommates replied. The kids all went to their respective abodes for the night and Jeremy went straight to his computer where an instant message popped up.

" _Why are you not at the factory?"_ XANA sent.

" _Change of plans, I need to stay here tonight the others are becoming suspicious, I'd rather them stay in the dark as long as possible"_ Jeremy replied.

" _It's foolish not to tell them, they need to know soon anyways Ragnarok will be after them too so no point in having them unprepared"_ XANA's message appeared on Jeremy's screen.

" _Yea, well with the pain you caused us I'd rather not let them know you're back until it's necessary, they are kind of not in the best place thanks to you"_ Jeremy replied.

" _Very well, it is your choice, just know Ragnarok will come soon, your friends will be the first targeted"_ XANA explained.

" _I know, I just want to give them more time, they have made so much progress with their mental health I can't take it away from them"_ Jeremy explained.

" _Okay, okay, now let's get back to your training, your computer is still linked to the supercomputer, but since we are in your room I say we link your phone to the virtual scans you have in place for the towers, it'll be useful later"_ XANA suggested.

" _Okay, let's get to work"_ Jeremy replied.

XXX

The night was long for Jeremy though at least he knew a lot more about Lyoko, this whole week had been productive for Jeremy, he knew lots of new information about Lyoko as a whole and now knew how to spawn hornets, bloks, and crabs into Lyoko on any sector, since it was Sunday Jeremy decided to skip breakfast and go straight to the factory where he continued to work on learning how to spawn mega tanks.

"Okay try now," XANA said, Jeremy imputed the new code and a mega tank dropped into the desert sector.

"I DID IT!" Jeremy exclaimed with joy, it was short lived though as seconds after the words left his lips a loud beep arose from the computer as the super scan picked something up.

"Looks like he launched his first move" XANA exclaimed.

"No no no no no not now not so soon," Jeremy said, though true to god as the super scan said a tower was activated, in the desert sector, by Ragnarok.

"It has happened, I'll start spawning some new scouts, you call your friends," XANA said before his form dissipated in black smoke, Jeremy felt like weeping as he pressed the button calling Aletia.

XXX

The Lyoko warriors were sitting at their breakfast table asking him if he's seen Jeremy when the power went out in the cafeteria, a minute later Alicia's phone rang

"Hello?" she answered.

"Aletia, we have a problem, get to the factory and bring the others," Jeremy said with an urgent tone.

"Wait, the factory, the-then that means" she stuttered.

"Sadly, yes I'll explain when you get here, hurry!" Jeremy expressed before hanging up.

"What's wrong Aletia," Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy called, he wants us to meet him at the factory" Aletia explained, all the Lyoko warriors froze as their heads pounded and visions flashed in their minds.

"What's going on miss stones? You need help with something I'm in especially if it involves Belpois" Jim said ready for action.

"Okay then, I think we can trust Jim, let's go!" Ulrich said as they made their way to the factory, they arrived minutes later and went down to the lab.

"What's going on here?" Jim asked.

"Good you brought Jim, he might be needed, I'm picking up a high level of monster activity, get the scanners no telling what the attack might be this time" Jeremy explained.

"Okay, it's just a little hard to be back here after so long and with all, that's happened" yumi responded.

"I understand, but we don't know what Ragnarok is up to, personally I'd rather not find out" Jeremy explained.

"Ragnarok?" the Lyoko warriors asked.

"I'll explain when you guys are done, I'm spawning an honor guard for you all so get to the scanners," Jeremy said, the warriors were confused but they still made their way to the scanners,

"What's going on here?" Jim asked.

"It's our secret Jim, you gotta promise not to tell anyone" yumi explained.

"Fine, I promise not to tell anyone and to help you," Jim said trusting the kids he's helped grow the past few years.

"Okay then let's go get into the scanner," Jeremy said as the first wave went in.

XXX

Ulrich William and odd went in first and landed in a circle of kankrelat's, their first instincts took in and they sliced through one each.

"GUYS STOP!" Jeremy called,

"What's up Einstein?" odd asked aiming at another monster.

"They are on your side," Jeremy said causing the warriors to falter.

"You sure?" Ulrick asked tensely.

"I am, don't worry I'll explain after the tower is deactivated, but we got some baddies to take care of there, the monsters you need to kill will give off a red aura and have a unique eye to hit so don't worry about differentiating" Jeremy explained as Aletia, yumi, and Jim were virtualized.

"Wow you look good Jim" Ulrick commented, Jim looked at himself and smiled, his body was thinner instead of belly fat he had rippling muscles, he was wearing a US navy seal camo outfit, he had a Beretta M9 holstered at his side left and a mark three navy knife strapped on each leg.

"I like it, haven't felt this good since I was in the navy, those were my glory days their kids," Jim said.

''You look great Jim, though I'd say you're a little light on weapons" William expressed.

"Jim, I agree, why I wish I had me a good old Springfield M14, I can still picture holding one and staring down my target," Jim said, subconsciously he held his hands like he was to fire one and a Springfield M14 virtualized in his hands.

"Wow, Jim looks like Jeremy programmed something good on the spot' odd said.

"Not me odd, it's one of his powers, it's called 'weapons vault' it appears Jim can summon any weapon used by the navy seals to use in battle" Jeremy explained looking into his avatar.

"Nice power Jim, can't wait to see what else you have," William said looking over his outfit, he no longer wore the XANA suit from his days as a captive but instead the light blue bodysuit from his first trip to Lyoko was on his body, his butcher sword in his hands.

"Same here Dunbar, now what's first on the too do list captain!" Jim asked.

"Get to the tower, it's just northeast of your location, I'll work on a vehicle for Jim and William later but for now a little running won't hurt," Jeremy said.

"Sir yes sir, let's move!" Jim said the soldier mentality rushing back to him as he began running to the tower.

"He's eager I'll give him that' odd said before he and the rest of the Lyoko warriors began running after him, followed by the battalion of kankrelat's.

"Belpois, there is a large thing surrounded in a black aura, and creatures in the air and the ground surrounded by a red aura," Jim said stopping confused.

"Jeremy, the tower is in our sights it's guarded by a squad of mantas and two squads of tarantulas, look's like whatever we're up against isn't trying to play around," Ulrich said.

"Jeremy, the tower is surrounded by a black aura it definitely is not Xana controlling this tower his controls are red" Aletia said worriedly.

"Don't worry Aletia, it's just the same way to deactivate it, I'll let you know if it spawns anything else," Jeremy said.

"Roger, okay kids here's my plan, I'll start firing on the monsters you guys come in once I'm done, I'll keep you all safe" Jim said.

"Don't worry Jim, we can fight too besides even if we die on Lyoko we just come back to the scanners" Aletia explained.

"Alright then, let's go," Jim said, he aimed his rifle for the manas in the sky, he fired a round and the manta took notice of him flying towards him.

"Charge!" Ulrich yelled as the Lyoko warriors leapt out and rushed the tower, yumi threw one of her fans and hit the target on the manta without even looking thankful for her homing weapons, the kankrelat lot's began firing at the tarantulas, drawing their fire while the Lyoko warriors rushed them, the old warriors froze as they got a good look at their heads instead of an eye of Xana they had a different symbol where the eye of Lyoko was supposed to be, it was a R with an K overlapping inside a circle.

"Guessing that's our target" odd said, Jim fired a round hitting the eye proving them right, Ulrich super sprinted over to another tarantula and stabbed the eye, William slashed the air and a beam emerged from his sword cutting the manta's in the air in half, odd used his shield to defend from a tarantula fire, as the last one struck he slammed into it causing the laser to return to the sender devitalizing it instantly, yumi threw her fans slashing through another tarantula killing it,

"The path is clear princess, make your move" odd said shooting the last tarantula, Aletia ran towards the tower and went inside to enter code Lyoko through the mainframe taking it away from Ragnarok's control.

XXX

"So what's going on here Jeremy?" Yumi asked as the Lyoko warriors arrived in the computer lab.

"I believe I can answer that," XANA said rising from the ground in the form of Jeremy.

"XANA" the old warriors said shaking in fear.

"What's going on here," Jim asked,

"Well let's play catch up Jim, years ago I turned on the supercomputer in this factory, it opened the virtual world you just went to and I found out that in this world was a girl, but there was also a virus, named XANA that wanted to take over the world and destroy me and my friends, once I finished materialising Aletia onto earth we tried to shut down the computer, sadly the virus put some virus on Aletia binding her to the computer, if we shut it down Aletia would go into a coma, so we spent time trying to free Aletia from the virus while still fighting the multi-agent program XANA, we found out Aletia never got a virus but her memories were taken so we went on a rescue mission, it was a trap though, and XANA stole the keys of Lyoko which were in Aletia's memory but when all seemed lost the creator of Lyoko saved Aletia's life and restored her missing fragment, her memories from earth, you see originally Aletia was a normal girl the daughter of the creator of Lyoko in fact, he sent her to Lyoko to keep her safe, at that point neither XANA nor Aletia was attached to the supercomputer so shutting it down would do nothing, we continued fighting in secret but this time instead of just trying to get rid of us XANA was trying to get rid of Lyoko so we could no longer fight him, we fought as hard as we could but one by one the four surface sectors where being destroyed, so I made a program to virtualize people directly onto sector 5- the center sector of Lyoko, also known as Carthage, it holds the most important codes and the core of Lyoko- but by then we were all feeling overwhelmed, so we recruited William to join us, sadly XANA took control of him on the first mission he was in.

XANA controlled him destroyed everyone and then the core of Lyoko, it seemed hopeless, we didn't have Lyoko and William was a slave of XANA, but thankfully I received a message on my computer from the internet, it was Franz h\Hopper he sent me a way to save Lyoko, so after countless sleepless nights I finished repairing Lyoko, then to combat XANA in the web we created our ship, the skid could go into the digital sea out into the vast oceans of the world wide web, then we discovered XANA created replica's of Lyoko sectors, we went to destroy them and I created a program to send us to the supercomputer for the replicas on earth in our Lyoko forms, it was tough and our war lasted long but we finally freed William from XANA's control but XANA made a powerful monster to try and stop us for good, the kolosus, the strongest monster XANA has ever made drawing power from all the replicas to create, why merely it stepping on you would end your time on Lyoko, but just as I finished a program to wipe out the replicas all at once I received a message from Franz Hopper-the creator of Lyoko-, he wanted to meet us on Lyoko and he gave me everything I needed for my anti-XANA program and sacrificed himself to launch it, we defeated XANA or so we thought" Jeremy explained, catching Jim up.

"Though through that entire time I was fighting the code, I eventually created an immunity to it and watched it fail to kill me and disappear, though in that time I was working on another program, with intent to help me destroy you all to achieve my primary program, you see i never intended to destroy the world only control it make what Franz hopper desired me to help initiate, a world without danger, though I was short sided and programmed him with a mistake, his primary goal is to destroy the world and all life including me and himself when all is said and done, in fact I'm sure he only launched that attack to see what you all can do on Lyoko, I'm sure he's plotting a real attack now" XANA explained.

"How did you get caught up in this Einstein?" Odd asked.

"When XANA knew Ragnarok would be a problem he sent me a message, I was tricked into turning on the supercomputer and XANA appeared before me telling me the scenario, offered to train me to code better and make Lyoko easier, that night I went out with Aletia for dinner, while I made up my mind and I said yes after I went back to my dorm, that's why I wasn't taking care of myself i was learning to work Lyoko better" Jeremy explained.

"Why, why listen to XANA and why hide it from me?" Aletia asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I didn't want any of you to worry yourselves, you all have gotten so much better in your mental health I couldn't take that away from you all so soon, I wanted to wait until the last possible second to give you all as much time as possible" Jeremy explained, Aletia rushed forward and hugged Jeremy, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You could have shared this with us Jeremy, thank you for thinking of us but next time please don't keep this to yourself," Aletia said in her embrace of the blonde genius.

"Yea Einstein, we're here for you too" odd said, soon Jeremy was enveloped in the embrace of the Lyoko warriors including their newest recruit Jim.

"As touching as this is, we need a plan now, no doubt Ragnarok is planning something," XANA said.

"Agreed, for now, let's play defense, I'll keep learning I'll give the skid some updates and inform you when I and XANA figure out the best plan of attack against Ragnarok," Jeremy said while everyone stopped the embrace.

"Okay, but remember to take care of yourself," Aletia said giving Jeremy a quick peck on the cheek causing the two to blush.

"I'll see you all later, I'll try and find more about Ragnarok on the web, maybe we can make a program to erase him from the web" XANA said red with fury, he disappeared in black smoke before anyone could notice however leaving the Lyoko warriors together to head home and explain how Lyoko works to Jim.

XXX

 **A/N: well that was fun, hope you enjoyed and jim's form was my idea, i remembered he was a navy seal and decided that would best suit him, he does have more powers so keep that in mind, i hope you liked this story it's fun for me to write and i do miss code lyoko so this is my outlet until evolution is releaced in english o the books, if you liked fav or follow, if you really liked share with a friend, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts, leave them in the reviews have a good day! god of wolves out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **I'm back! Happy thanksgiving/ black friday! So I entered the national writers month competition, wrote 2 chapters got busy and that story is now a passion project XD yea kind of sad, but who knows maybe i'll sell it for profit, okay let's not waist your time since I never get reviews here I- wait a review? FINALLY FEEDBACK! I love honest responses to my works or just people expressing anything**

 **Linkiepie2214: thanks for the responce, I am not actively searching for a beta reader at the moment, partly due to having people I discuss future moves in the story with and an account with grammarly (and the fact my updates are so random that I would feel bad for any beta working with me unless it's my good friend we use each other often), however I am an active beta and if you want any help with direction approach or anything please send me a private message, I would be more than happy to help you out.**

 **Okay, seeing as that was the only comment I guess it's story time! See you at the bottom.**

GOW

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Ulrich asked, a day has passed and the Lyoko warriors were sitting together at lunch while Jeremy worked in the lab.

"I don't know, Jeremy seems to though" Aletia sad with hurt in her voice.

"How do we know this isn't a trick? That XANA isn't brainwashing Jeremy?" William speculated, paranoia setting in his mind.

"Yea, and even if he isn't, what's to stop XANA from taking Jeremy out once we're done? It seems he's very trusting of XANA" Yumi speculated.

"Guy's you're all forgetting something, it's Einstein we're talking about here, he's probably got a plan in his back pocket for anything XANA could have to throw at us" Odd said relaxed.

"Della Robbia is right, we are talking about Belpois after all, no way would he go into something like this without a plan in case things went south," Jim said, eating lunch with the kids he viewed as a second family.

"You're-" Ulrich began, sadly a voice rang out and prevented him from speaking further.

"OHHH ULRICH!" rang through the cafeteria as Ulrich mentally swore.

"What do you want Sisi?" Yumi asked the girl who arrived at their table.

"Ulrich of course, how about it hun lunch together? And after I'll show you a _special trick_ I've got, I know you'll love it" she said with a wink, whispering the last part so their gym teacher wouldn't hear her suggestive statement.

"Thanks, Sisi, but I'm not looking for someone more easy to do then the alphabet," Ulrich said angering the scantily clad woman.

"Grr, one of these days Ulrich!" she vowed.

"While I doubt that Ms. Delmas I suggest you go to your father and discuss buying clothes that don't infringe our school's dress code," Jim said causing her face to turn red as she stormed off in a huff.

"How did we ever get by without you Jim?" William asked with a smirk.

"I'm still not sure Dunbar, but I'm here now," Jim said with a smile.

GOW

After lunch Aletia wandered around campus, to put it simply she was afraid, she knew how bad XANA is and she knew the possibilities of what could happen with him being there, and as an ally! It frightened her more than when he was outright trying to kill her and her father, lost in her thoughts she found herself walking to the hermitage, her father's home that she bought, while It was worse for wear after all these years it still holds very well, the building supported itself and many things hidden in it, she wondered aimlessly inside the house as her thoughts and speculation took control of her mind when a loud sudden sound shocked her.

"H-hello? Who's there?" she asked, her body trembled, her eyes darted around the room, the cracked walls and decaying furniture combined with the eerie light made it look like a horror movie to the young woman, her body trembled and her head pounded in her skull, her heart trying to burst out of her rib cage, a scuffling could be heard on the floor and her head trembled as her vision blurred with tears, she collapsed in fear and began crying as a small wolf walked into the frame, it was not much older then a few months, definitely not an adult yet but not done being a pup either, it's body was quite small with shaggy dirty silver fur, and big brown eyes.

It saw Aletia's form on the ground and went over to investigate the crying girl, Aletia forgot about the scampering she heard and didn't notice the wolf come up to her as she was trapped in her mind, while her eyes were pouring tears that streaked down her cheeks and her vision was blurred by her trembling fear, as her mind could picture it perfectly, her being virtualized for the first time, XANA's monsters attacking her, XANA killing her father in front of her, her body shook with fear as she cried on the floor, but her tears stopped as she felt something cold and wet press itself against her leg, she blinked the vision and tears from her eyes and she sat herself up to look upon the pup, in a flash she saw the wolf that haunted her nightmares, the beasts that chased her in her dreams with the intent of ripping her body to shreds, then she saw the men in black suits, as they ripped her mother from her arms taking her into the back of an armored car that drove off to god knows where, she cried out in fear stumbling away from the poor creature, the wolf pup scurried to the opposite corner, afraid of the human's sudden movements, that was when Aletia saw clearly blinking away her tears and her visions and she saw the little wolf trembling in the corner, she noted it was barely larger than Kiwi and that it must be maturing and almost done.

"Hey, little guy, don't worry I won't hurt you, you just startled me is all" she spoke to the wolf, he walked cautiously closer to her, sensing she was just as scared as he was.

"You're afraid of people aren't you?" Aletia asked the poor pup who whimpered in response.

"Don't worry, I'm scared of wolves, maybe we can get over our fears together?" she asked, the young wolf pup yipped in response before nuzzling against the young woman.

"You're a good boy, where's your mother?" Aletia asked, as if the dog could understand her he whined in response.

"Oh, I understand, my father, h-he died too, don't worry, we'll be each other's family" Aletia said breaking down, she spent what felt like hours like that, crying while hugging her new companion, and while she was crying she knew the perfect name for her new little friend, her good noble guardian, her noble wolf.

"W-we'll be okay Waldo"

GOW

Odd was strolling through campus, his head held high, so what if XANA returned didn't bother him? No, he was more focused on the American exchange student who was at the school, she was a looker, she had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and she had an amazing figure that she normally showed off in blue jeans and a Texas tee shirt, all in all, Odd was very interested in her.

"Hey Victoria!" Odd called the girl.

"Oh hey, you're Odd right?" she asked with slight confusion in her southern accent.

"Yea that's me, your french is really good" Odd complemented.

"Why thank's ya charmer, now what is it you want?" she asked with a smile.

"Well since it's a nice day out I figured maybe I could show you around, I know an amazing place in the park for a picnic I'd love to take you there for dinner tonight: Odd said with a cocky smirk.

"Well, I say that sounds great Odd, pick me up at 8 huh?" she asked with her own cocky smirk, and a sway of her hips, showing she knew what she was doing, and she knew Odd's end game.

"Well then, I'd hate to disagree with a lady, I'll be by your dorm at 8," Odd said with a wink before walking away to prepare. He's gotten smarter in the past years and limited his love life to one girlfriend at a time, in the short and long run it helped his game with the ladies, Odd made his way to the store while he had time to gather supplies, he went through the forest to scout out where the picnic would take place, the shadows loomed over him from the trees creating an ominous look, he found comfort in the forest, no thoughts no people no tech no XANA just him and his empty head, that changed in a second as he heard a loud snap.

"Who's there?" he questioned, his voice shook a little as he whipped his head around to find the source of the noise, his head pounded and body shook as his breathing sped up, he felt it fear the emotion he tried so hard to keep hidden away, half the reason he was so impulsive and reckless, carefree! Even in his filmmaking, he was very spontaneous, this led to a lot of hit and miss moments he was thankful where mostly hits.

"COME OUT!" he called, fury mixed with the fear projecting in his voice, he took a step back and heard another snap as his eyes darted around, head pounding 'it's everywhere!' he thought, his head and heart were pounding so loud you'd think they where playing drums, odd took a shaky step back as yet another snap was heard, his body collapsed in fear and trembled in sheer terror, he was afraid for his life, for his friends life, for what could happen with XANA free and there, his mind flashed with visions of Lyoko as he died pretty much daily for two years! With his friends, not a fun way to spend life as you could imagine.

He stayed like that a good half hour, his body trembling as he went back to the twitchy fear ruled mess he was after they first shut Lyoko down, he eventually calmed himself down enough to look around, he saw the cracked branches around his feet 'I must have stepped on the branches, scarred the crap out of me' odd thought, he stayed on the ground a few seconds longer, his body still trembling as the fear he shoved deep down surfaced for the first time, he couldn't joke his way out, he couldn't use his random personality and act like he didn't have a care in the world, he knew this is serious, and there is no chance of making it better by just screwing around.

GOW

Yumi had the house all to herself, her parents were at a company party and Hiroki was out on a date with Milly, she had nothing really to do and she knew Ulrich and Jim would be teaching the Pencak Silat class, seeing as she and Ulrich were currently Maroon belts so Jim let them help teach the new students quite often. A few minutes have passed and she decided to get a snack, she went to the fridge and heard a sound, her body froze and her paranoid mind took over, scouring the room as her body trembled in fear, a knock on the door further terrified her as she got into her fighting stance, her body trembled in fear as she blinked tears out of her eyes as she remembered being shot to death daily, how painful it was to die every day and how she experienced that pain. Hot tears ran down her face as she broke down in sorrow before she heard another knock.

"Uh excuse me? there is a package for a Yumi Ishiyama? If she's not here I can come back later" a guy's voice spoke outside her door.

"Uh, yeah that's me, one second!" she called, she took a second to dry her tears, as soon as her eyes were dry she walked towards the door with her pounding head making her wince.

"You Yumi Ishiyama?" the man asked.

"Yea that's me, thank's for delivering this for me," she said with a small smile.

"Just doing my job, just sign here-and thank you, enjoy your purchase ma'am," the man said with a smile before leaving her back on her lonesome with her pounding head and visions of Lyoko.

"Get it together Yumi, it's all in your head" she said to herself, yet no matter how much she attempted to rationalize it she still felt the fear and paranoia take hold in her mind as her eyes welled back up with tears that trickled down her face while her head pounded away all night.

GOW

Ulrich was doing his best to clear his mind, they had about a dozen new students in Pencak Silat and he was assisting them

"Remember Stern teach them so they can understand" Jim reminded him, Jim was teaching the older students and had Ulrich handle the younger students, giving enough time for both groups to learn the respective techniques.

"Don't worry Jim, besides class isn't ending right now?" Ulrich said Jim looked at his watch before letting out a small chuckle.

"I guess you're right Stern, class dismissed have a good night," Jim said, the students cleared out leaving Jim and Ulrich to clean the room

"You did good today Stern, maybe someday you can open your own dojo," Jim said.

"Thank's Jim, it's no-" Ulrich began, midway through the word he dropped a bag and a loud thud on the floor, Ulrich's vision failed as he saw visions of Lyoko, blaster fire raining towards him killing him and the ones he loves, tears welled in his eyes as he collapsed in a shaking mess of tears and despair, his mind flashed with images of himself and his friends dying he knew what it felt like to die in middle school, even the less painful ways of dying still didn't tickle.

"Hey, you okay Stern?" Jim asked as he inspected his trembling form.

"I-I see it again Jim… the constant pain and the reminder of dying every single day… and then coming back to die again" Ulrich managed to get out, he felt weak, since XANA's defeat he strengthened himself, he became an honorable man instead of a whiny boy, he grew in martial arts to become the man he wanted to be, strong, honorable, and able to bear his burdens, now he felt like a scared little boy.

"Hey, don't worry too much, you've all been through a lot and it's normal to be in shock, you'll be just fine kid," Jim said comforting the shaking mess of Ulrich…

GOW

A cold breeze passed through Kadic as the sun began to set, William shivered slightly as he smoothed his jacket over his body again, his thoughts wandered as he walked towards the sewers, his eyes watered as he saw the manhole that led into the sewers, he sat next to the entrance and began to tremble, while his friends may have died daily he had the misfortune to have to kill them, he murdered his friends daily. His body collapsed as his tears made their way down his face, he remembered every moment fluently, being captured, how his body was forced to act against his will, the torture from XANA to keep him in line, hurting his friends, it felt like a knife was being twisted into his gut.

"Why did I have to do it, WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN!" he screamed to himself, he felt the electricity shock his body again as he remembered XANA's favorite way to torture him in the digital sea, and the vast oceans of the interwebs, all because he didn't listen to Aletia and Jeremy about not getting too damn big for his britches! He had to be cocky he had to suffer he had to make his friends suffer for his mistakes, he didn't blame them for not trusting him for awhile after he was freed, he put himself and them all in danger, it hurt but it was well deserved, he hurt the people he cared about and he deserved any punishment given to him, but he would not let XANA hurt his friends this time…

GOW

 **A/N:**

 **I am not going to lie, I was tempted to put more of Jeremy and XANA right here at the end but I figured save a little for later, not much to say about this really, we get to see how everyone is reacting with XANA back with their horrific PTSD acting up, also for Aletia's wolf that was a spur of the moment choice actually, and I was actually thinking about naming him a translation I found for the german term for noble wolf then figured she's in france she wouldn't know that and thought she'd name it after her father instead so that's the name! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'm working on more projects, i think you may all enjoy including a new overwatch story that should come out soon so keep your eyes out! Anywho that's it if you have any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, or happy thoughts, leave a review or PM me, if you liked fav, follow, if you really liked it also share with a friend, have a good day try not to stay in a turkey coma for too long. God of Wolves out**


	5. AN

Dear faithful readers,

I apologize for not updating in a while. life got in the way and I didn't even have a real way to log in for a good while but I will update as soon as possible, I have more chapters on the way and even original stories that I'm working on which will be shown on my Royal Roads account later (more details as it develops)our patience and while I can't promise updates regularly or swiftly yet I will update everything as soon as I can. these authors note will be replaced with a new chapter as soon as it's done

Sincerely,

The God of Wolves


End file.
